narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro
Shiro is an artificially created clone, reinforced with the Godaime Otokage's DNA, made by Kyu Mizushima and given to Takeo Hyūga, as a parting gift. Though that was the case, the Zetsu has since returned to Hazama. , Body Flame Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Face Copying Technique, Mayfly, Mayfly Communication, Parasite Clone, Substitute Technique, Scroll Communication Technique, Spore Technique , Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, , Blade of Wind, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken, Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball, , Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, |tools= Cloak, Clothing, Oblivion, }} Background Shiro was created by the same man that created his current traveling partner, Fumei. Takeo's most common use for the clone is through Substitute Technique where Shiro portrays Takeo while he is off doing other things; allowing the man to literally be in more places than one. Shiro has grown accustom to Takeo's chakra and abilities allowing him to portray the man flawlessly. Other than that he serves as the Hyūgan's right hand man and is skilled in spying and relaying intel to its master about the shinobi world. It is through his skilled usage of w:c:naruto:Mayfly in which he may spy on others without their knowledge. Appearance Shiro's seems to be proud of his toned and defined build, having a more enhanced body frame than most other artificial clones and resembles a human more than anything. Besides his pale white skin, natural green hair, and the lack of pupils within his golden topaz hues. He no longer wears a shirt and simply wears a pair of loose black pants and comfortable sandals. Oddly enough he seemed to have been growing wild mushrooms and fungi along his back that he patches up with bandages. Not much is known about how they began to form, although he seems to use them to an advantage. Personality Shiro is a sarcastic creation, who can also see humans as small and pathetic creatures. He can often play on the heart strings of the heart of human kind, acting like a prey. He can act compassionate and understanding, perhaps part of him really is, but there is no true way for anyone to ever tell. After growing accustom to Takeo Hyūga he has learned how his master thinks and acts, allowing him to portray him so well. He also enjoys to deceive and trick others into believing he is Takeo, adding to his belief that he is an expert actor. Abilities Shiro was trained in a very unorthodox way of fighting, being taught to use a Bo staff to overpower and overwhelm an enemy with nothing but sheer force and speed, not giving an opening for them to recover from his onslaught of attacks. Besides his natural ability for Mokuton, Shiro also became proficient in both Water, Earth and Wind styles. It was only until he was paired with Takeo Hyūga would he increase his combat knowledge. While undergoing the guise as Takeo, Shiro, may preform Lighting, Crystal and Sound release respectively as attribute to his master. He has even shown extremes as to entering sage mode as well, truly understanding and adapting to Takeo's prowess. The longevity invested within him allows him to be able to supersede Takeo's stamina, thus being the perfect deception. Category:Male